<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pours by Subtle_Shenanigans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324344">Pours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans'>Subtle_Shenanigans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Wander [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not post to another site, Drabble, Fantasy, Ficlet, Fox - Freeform, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Made up lore, Quarantine time yall, Rain, aesthetic, no beta we die like men, soft, traveller - Freeform, wanderer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno I want to write Ander. And I sorta got this idea about foxes - they won’t be anthropomorphismed in this series. </p><p>Been moody; have had a minor fever with no other symptoms. So I’m okay, just annoyed lol. Dunno if it’ll affect my writing.</p><p>Also, got diagnosed (over a phone appointment) with Essential/Benign Tremors - they’re not dangerous, just annoying, but it explains some things for me personally, which was nice!!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Wander [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno I want to write Ander. And I sorta got this idea about foxes - they won’t be anthropomorphismed in this series. </p><p>Been moody; have had a minor fever with no other symptoms. So I’m okay, just annoyed lol. Dunno if it’ll affect my writing.</p><p>Also, got diagnosed (over a phone appointment) with Essential/Benign Tremors - they’re not dangerous, just annoying, but it explains some things for me personally, which was nice!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ander hisses as the rain drops heavier; they pull their coat up over their head in hopes of staying dry.</p><p>   Never did like the rain; too wet and cold.</p><p>    And, of course, they’re in the middle of the woods - oaks and birches, with leaves newly green. But not a single house in sight. Nor sanctuary or even an empty well.</p><p>    They resigned themself to a damp night beneath tree roots. <br/>
 <br/>
    The Wanderer made quick work, searching for some place they could burrow deeper, or find empty. Their eyes eventually caught onto a hole, angling beneath an oak.</p><p>    They squeezed inside, shaking lightly. At least it was warmer than outside.</p><p>    With a huff they settle into the dirt. They knew it was going to be a rough night.</p><p>    The Wanderer stiffened and arched their back as they felt movement and heard . . .something. A whimper? It crawled around, hefting into their lap. Instinctively they ran their fingers through its fur, and it shivered beneath them. Their eyes sharpened and the dark fell away.</p><p>    It was still hard to see but the coarse fur beneath their fingers shown ruddy, wet russet. Eyes gleamed, perhaps yellow, and it snuggled in with a sigh.</p><p>    A fox.</p><p>    A cub, alone.</p><p>    The coarse fur suddenly made sense - it was halfway to quill-like featherlets.</p><p>    Everyone knew that foxes shouldn’t be alone as cubs. If they got separated too young they became <em>drahgøńs</em>. Creatures with feathers like emu quills, snouts of sharp teeth, ears curving, horn-like. . .</p><p>    They weren’t necessarily dangerous, or bad. But they were hunted for their skin and teeth. And they were quick and vicious as they had been as foxes.</p><p>    But if raised properly-</p><p>    “Little vulpine,” they murmur, scratching its neck. “How about I watch for you?”</p><p>    It doesn’t reply, fast asleep.</p><p>    And Ander decides that they’ll do the same, as the rain falls down harsher. They curl against the chill creeping in.</p><p>   Their little companion would be safe, until they travelled next morn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QOTP: Have you been doing anything neat lately?</p><p>(My) A: I’m relearning to crochet - gonna make my cat a sweater!! (Which she’ll hate XD.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>